The Faster They Go
by MoneyOverBS
Summary: Welcome to Liberty City. The land of Opportunity. The land of Freedom. The land of fast paced races, shootouts, and robberies. Rique Campos is a street racer from Alderney, and a good one. But after stealing auto parts from Triads, and gets caught up with the Mafia's troubles. He'll have to drive away from the danger, and zoom past freedom...


**THE FASTER THEY GO...**

**CHAPTER 1**

_September, 2012 - Northwood, Algonquin Island, Liberty City_**  
**

****The man stood in the middle of the road, with the throbbing pain on his ribs. He held his pistol - in a constrictly matter. The car was speeding it's way towards the intersection the man succoured in. The man then embrossed his glock, and aimed at the driver side of the window. His grip was shaking, and it was hard to aim straight. He then closed his eyes, and proposed to push his finger on the trigger.

He soon felt the force of the gun being thrown back as led flew through the small hole in the front. The bullet whizzed through the air, as a made a wooshing sound. The bullet impacted - on the driver. The car skidded side to side and soon hit a wall, sending it flying. It flipped numerous times, and irrationally aviated through the air. Sounds of the glass breaking, the lights blasting, and tires screeching made the man grit his teeth - and close his eyes. One tear rolled down to his cheeks, and sense a tickling feeling to his chin.

The man wiped the drop, and snorted his mucus from the flagrant moment. He didn't want to end the driver's life. For one, the driver never meant to hurt him at first - nor ever betray him. The driver also never meant to stretch the truth about the authentic kinship between the man and him. Because that driver, was the man's childhood friend...

* * *

_June 14, 2012 - Plumbers' Skyway , Alderney City, Alderney State_

__Rique Campos sat in his custom red and black Sultan RS, complete with black rims, and nitrous. The leather burned his back due to the fact that it was summer in the East Coast. He ignored the fact, and carried on. Rique was in a race between three other men, and they were in it to win it. But the race hasn't commenced yet. All the men and ladies were under the highway, tuning their vehicles, and discussing some plans to beat the opponents. Rique sat on his car, and relaxed. Looking at the fine Latin ladies, with their bombastic hindquarters, and beautifully rounded D-Cups.

He sat, and listened to "Mujeres En El Club" by Wisin Y Yandel. The light, reggaeton beat unstrained Rique. Everyone else were with their friends and girlfriends. Laughing and enjoying themselves, listening to the Jamaican influenced, Latin music called, Reggaeton. Rique was then fitfulled when his friend, Ramos, knocked on the window. Rique smiled, and hopped off the car. The both greeted each other with their handshake and brotherly hug. Ramos looked at the vehicle, and admired every bit of it.

"Man, you've got some hucha over here, mano." Ramos said, touching the hood

"C'mon, you come back to Liberty City after five years, and that all you say?" Rique asked

"No, man. Es muy bien averte, papi." Ramos replied

"Well, you too. So, how was the midwest?" Rique said

"Boring ass fuck, bro. Seriously. Fucking cows, plains, and dumbass people I swear."

"Well, how was the city?"

"Garden City? Y'know, it was better than everything. Lake Richman, the Lincoln River, oh and Alexander Park. Lots of Puerto Ricanos there, papi." Ramos replied

"Was there any racing there?" Rique asked

"Racing? Man, all of those midwestern cabrones can't drive for shit!"

"Really?"

"Pues si. Well, atleast you drive better.."

"Fuck you!"

"So? You racin' today?" Ramos asked

"Of course I'am!" Rique exclaimed

"I'mma roll with you, aight?" Ramos added

"Sure, let me just..."

Rique grabbed his keys, and opened up the trunk. Ramos followed him, and checked too. A red neon box connected with exhaust pipes, wires, and cables was attached to the bottom. Ramos seemed concerned, and looked at Rique.

"What the fuck is that?" Ramos asked

"It's motherfucking nitrous, guapo!" Rique replied

"How'd you get that?"

"Shh! I'm not supposed to have that! So shut the fuck up! Okay... I got that from, what was that puto's name, umm... Mori! Mori Kibbutz." Rique said

"You mean the short fucker!"

"Yeah."

"How'd he hook you up?"

"Well, he said he's done some shit back in 08', stole a couple of nice, luxurious vehicles, and stripped down the pieces. Gave me this mama, and now it's all good." Rique explained

"Damn, sounds illegal..."

"C'mon, let's get in."

Rique and Ramos entered the vehicle, while the three others followed along. They all lined up at the beginning of the highway. Rique pushed the gas and held on the brake to let the motor roar. Ramos nodded his head to the rhythm Rique roared to. Ramos turned the radio up, and put - "Conteo" by Don Omar. The two looked around them, and stared at the opponents.

The first one was an African American man driving a black Comet with chrome spinners. The other was an Arabian man, looking around his thirties, driving an all gold Infernus. Although, the engine looked artificial, almost like it can barely run.

"_Display car.._" Rique thought

The third was an Italian man, driving a green Buffalo with an engine carrying what seemed as fluids. The last man was a Hispanic driving a blue Esperanto with bronze tires.

"_How pathetic.._"

The Arabian man looked at Rique and smiled, he leaned closer.

"Hey man. Name's Yusuf. Nice car. Y'see, if I win, how about I take your car there an-"

"Well, Yusuf. Let me tell you something. Who told you what toy car will actually get you to first place?" Rique interrupted

"Ahhh..." Yusuf struggled to say anything

Rique smiled and turned back to the window. A sexy, hourglass shaped, lady strutted to the front of the cars. he had one hand on her hips, and the other raised. Wearing skimpy shorts, with a blouse revealing her nice thighs and a glittery belly, with a piercing on the button. She bit her lips, and looked at the man - especially at Rique. She then pulled out a gun - not a real one. Raising it to the air, still leaning to one side.

_Uno,Dos,Tres,Cuatro Marchando mi combo forma un alboroto  
Uno,Dos,Tres,Cuatro Salte! Que va pasando mi combo!  
Uno,Dos,Tres,Cuatro Marchando las gatas forman alboroto  
Uno,Dos,Tres,Cuatro Que va pasando mi combo!_

__The song was bumping loudly, and the Sultan jumped to the rough Reggaeton beat. The girl was dancing to the beat, and unexpectedly shot the gun. As soon as the sound was heard, Rique hit the gas - hard. The other cars fell behind as Rique sped through. There was small traffic, so Rique just zoomed past vehicles. Ramos howled as he stuck his head out the window, and continued. Rique just smiled. The Italian soon drafted behind Rique, almost hitting him.

"Motherfucker.." Rique murmured

He then turned left, as the Italian zoomed right, and drove past Rique. Big mistake. Rique then made a hard right, and spun the Buffalo around, as it drove to the opposite side of the highway, soon being hit by a bus. Rique looked at his review mirror, and saw the Comet catching up. He then drove as fast as he can between a Semi and a dump truck. The Comet followed along. Dumbass. Rique drove under the Semi, barely hitting the roof of the Sultan. While the Comet turned left and right - confused. Without looking, the dump truck turned closer to the semi, and squashed the little Comet, as it blew up.

The wreck was filled with smoke and fire. But a vehicle jumped right through it. It was Yusuf. His Infernus dodged numerous cars. The car was catching up, and Rique just got to the highest point on Tudor. Yusuf still catched up. Rique then hit his nitrous and the car zoomed through the cosmos like a rocket. Yusuf catched his high speed and decided to go forward. But little did he know that a broken railing was awaiting him.

The Infernus hit a pole and flew through the ground. Yusuf jumped out just as the Infernus flew off the highway. The car went down - fast. And blew up, right on impact. Yusuf was face down on the ground. Rique continued, as the Hispanic somehow zoomed past him.

"How can that be?" Rique thought

The Esperanto drove through traffic, barely missing cabs, busses, and semis. Rique then hit his nitrous again, but still couldn't catch up. He then had an idea. Rique saw a ramp twenty feet away. He drove real fast without stopping, because one mistake can cost him his car and life. The Sultan's motor roared across the highway. The sounds of cars whizzing by was amazing.

A semi then appeared just in front of the ramp.

"Shit.."

Good thing there was a carrier behind it. The Sultan drove under it - closely hitting the roof. Rique hit the ramp, and the car soon flew through the air. Rique looked down. Factories, warehouses, rivers - all looked small from up there. Rique hit the nitrous again, and car regained air and it raised higher. Finally, the car smashed through a railing and the Sultan crashed the Esperanto, making it flip numerous times. Rique then drove down to an exit, and a ramp was just at the end.

Although, between the ramp and the finish line, was a lake. Rique took a deep breath, and hit the nitrous. The Sultan swurved side to side, and finally hit the ramp...


End file.
